


Twitter

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is tired of Kise posting pictures of him on twitter, so he decides to retaliate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter

“This is  ridiculous.” Kuroko said, rolling his eyes as he looked at Kise’s phone. “I’m just eating cereal. Why are your followers so excited about that?”

“Because you’re adorable.” Kise said, dropping his phone back onto the nightstand. He’d been showing Kuroko his latest twitter post, which happened to include a picture of Kuroko. Apparently it had gotten popular. Just like all of the other pictures he took of Kuroko without the other knowing. The pains of dating a model. Anything he posted got popular, and the only thing Kise liked to post more than pictures of himself were pictures of Kuroko.

“So is Nigou. Do you post pictures of him all the time?”  Kuroko countered.

“If you would get a twitter you’d know that I do actually. My fans love him. The picture I posted of the three of us got millions of retweets.” Kise said, flashing a bright smile. “Which reminds me, I’ve got a charity event for dog adoption I’m supposed to go to next week because of that picture. Do you want to come with me? Maybe we can get Nigou a friend!”

“Sure, why not. I’ll come by after work.” Kuroko agreed. “Can we go to sleep now? Or are you going to keep showing me how much your fans love pictures they shouldn’t have of me?” He added, snuggling up against Kise.

“We can sleep. Goodnight, Kurokocchi.” Kise placed a quick kiss to the top of Kuroko’s head before turning off the light and closing his eyes.

Instead of sleeping though, Kuroko waited until Kise was asleep. When he was he picked up his phone and started making a twitter account. If Kise was going to take pictures of him without him knowing and post them online, Kuroko would do the same thing to him. He snapped a picture of Kise passed out, limbs all over the place and mouth hanging open and posted that before actually going to sleep.

“Kurokocchi, is there something you want to tell me?” Kise asked him the next day, amusement clear in his voice as he fiddled with his phone on their walk home. Kise liked to meet Kuroko at the school to walk him home after work when he wasn’t busy with a shoot, so it was a familiar enough walk that he didn’t really need to be looking where he was going.

“Um, one of the kids drew a picture of you today? I think she has a crush on you after that time you barged in with flowers for no reason.” Kuroko replied, not sure what Kise wanted him to say so just going for the first thing he thought of.

“It wasn’t for no reason!” Kise pouted at him. “It was to be romantic.” He shook his head as if to shake away the distraction. “That’s not what I meant though. Care to explain why there are pictures of me sleeping and having breakfast circulating the internet?”

“Sounds like someone is doing to you what you already do to me.” Kuroko said nonchalantly.

“I can’t believe you!”

Kuroko looked at him with raised eyebrows. “What do you mean you can’t believe me?  You do this to me all the time!”

“That’s not what I mean. I don’t care about the pictures. I’m adorable when I sleep.” Kise said waving him off.  “No, I mean I can’t believe you made a twitter and you didn’t follow me! I would have followed you back! You have to follow people when you make an account! Who were you following before me, Kurokocchi?”

“I followed Akashi, Aomine, and Kagami.”

“You followed Akashicchi before me?” Kise whined, throwing his arms around Kuroko. “Are you really that mad about the pictures? I’ll stop, I swear! Just please follow me too!”

“Liar. Last time you promised to stop you didn’t.” Kuroko said, squirming his way out of Kise’s arms to keep walking towards home.

Over the next few days more pictures of Kise surfaced on the internet, and Kuroko continued to refuse to follow Kise, even though most of Kise’s followers were following Kuroko.

They did end up getting a new puppy. A golden retriever. Kuroko decided he liked taking pictures of Kise with their dogs. Apparently his fans liked those pictures too.


End file.
